Connections Redux
by SnowflakeYuki
Summary: Kim and Shego are brought together by two unlikely people. (Reboot of Connections) KiGo. M just to be safe.
1. August

**My beautiful readers, it has been far too long since I've been gone. I hope you all can once more enjoy this journey in the lives of our favorite hero and villain and their crazy shananigins. I will be fixing up changes and stuff that didn't really needed to be added. So just be patient as I fix my 17 year old me's mistakes and misprints. But I promise the fluff and the drama will stay the same.**

Chapter One: August

The small brunette walks through the crowded halls of Middleton High. The girl sighs and keeps walking, making her way through the teenagers. It was her first time here, she feels like an outcast, which, in reality, she should be used to. The girl was always a loner in her schools. She was lost in thought, until someone walked…well…ran, straight into her, knocking her on her bum.

"Hey! Watch it!" She winces as she picks up her books.

"S-Sorry…" She mumbles, looking up at the person.

"Whoa…uh…no, my fault, totally my fault." The girl blinks, it was another girl with black hair and green eyes. She kneels in front of the smaller girl, helping her pick up the books and papers. The stranger wasn't all that bad looking…her face looked smooth, her cheeks were not pale, but they weren't a rosy red either. The taller girl offers a small smile, tilting her head to the side.

"Hi…man, I'm sorry, I should've watched where I was going."

"No, no it's okay-" She takes the smaller girl's hand.

"Let me make it up to you, where's your class?" She asks.

"Um…AP Biology." was the answer. Both girls stand and the girl takes note of the stranger's height. She was at least 5'8, if not taller. Her shoulders were broad, her curves…were perfect.

"Say, what's your name again?" She asked.

"O-Oh, its Jasmine, but everyone calls me Jazzy."

"Jasmine…mine's Issy, short for Isabella." She said proudly. Jazzy smiles.

"Okay, Issy." The bell rang. Issy looks at Jazzy and takes her hand.

"Come on!" The girls take off sprinting. As soon as the tardy bell rang, Issy had gotten Jazzy to her class.

"It was nice to meet you! Hope to see you around! Gotta jet!" Issy calls as she takes off down the hall, making it to her class before the teacher shut the door. Jasmine grins, shaking her head.

The end of the day rolls around quickly and Jasmine throws her bag over her shoulder, walking out of the building.

"Jaz!" She looked over and saw Issy running towards her.

"Why hello Issy." The brunette says, tucking her hair behind her ear. The dark headed beauty offers her a charming grin.

"Do you have a ride home?" She asks, looking around as the last of the kids either get on their buses, or get in their parents cars. Jazzy shakes her head.

"No, my mom works kinda late, but its not to far of a walk." She says with a small shrug of her shoulders. Issy frowns and she holds her arm out.

"Here, the least I can do is walk the pretty, new girl home." She grins. Jazzy feels her cheeks light up a light pink and she giggles.

"Well...if you insist." She says, hooking her arm around Issy's. The two make their way into town, like Jazzy said, her house wasn't too far from the school, plus the weather was quite nice, letting the girls make a bit of small talk. Before too long, Jazzy is walking up the steps to the porch.

"Well…I'll see you tomorrow Isabella, thank you so much for walking me home." Jasmine says smiling.

"Please, just Issy." She said. The two locked eyes for a moment and the smaller girl blushes, looking away.

"Be safe going home." Jazzy whispers. Issy scoffs and she grins.

"Don't worry, I'll be okay." The brunette rolls her eyes at the confidence and she chuckles.

"Still, just be careful." Jazzy says again. Issy grins and she gives the brunette a mock salute.

"See you tomorrow, Princess." She says, making her way down the street, giving Jazzy one final wave. The smaller girl shakes her head smiling as she walks into her house, making sure to close the door behind her. She makes a beeline for the refrigerator, grabbing a water.

"Well, well, well, hey there Munchkin." The girl jumps, nearly choking on her water.

"Ah! Shego, dammit, you scared me!" She pouted and looked at the ex-villainess. Shego snickers, walking up to the smaller girl.

"Sorry squirt, couldn't help myself." Jazzy giggles softly and hugs the black haired vixen closely.

"I missed you She-She." Shego blushes, turning her head to the side.

"Yeah…yeah, you too, squirt." She said patting Jazzy's back.

"Will you make me food, pwease?" Shego rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, come on." She said.

* * *

On her way home, Issy couldn't help but think about the small brunette that she just walked home. A grin was stuck on her lips and she shakes her head. She was almost home, so she decides to run the rest of the way.

"She's the one." She whispers to herself, closing her eyes for a moment, picturing Jazzy's shy grin. A few minutes later, she arrives home, closing the door behind her and heading into the kitchen. She finds her mother, who was already making her favorite snack. Grilled cheese.

"Hello Momma." She greets the woman, leaning over and kissing her cheek.

"Well, well, what's made you so happy Issy?" The elder redhead asks, looking at her daughter.

"I found my girl Momma. I found her." She said grinning, sitting her backpack on one of the chairs as she fishes out her homework.

"I'm happy for you sweetheart, just be careful okay?" She says, offering her daughter a little bit of advice.

"So who's your girlie?" Issy turns her head and she grins at her older sister.

"Hey Kim, her name's Jasmine." She answers grinning stupidly. The world renowned hero gives her little sister a grin.

"I'm glad you found someone, so when can we meet her?" Kim asks, putting her arm around her mother's shoulders.

"Absolutely never." Issy said, narrowing her eyes. The two redheads giggle looking at each other before looking to Issy.

"Come on Issy! I wanna meet her." Kim whines, her face starting to form into her "puppy dog pout."

"Ah! Okay, okay! Jeez." Issy huffs, covering her eyes, "Later though, okay? I just met the girl Sis." She continues smiling. Kim grins, her olive eyes sparkling.

"Fair enough Is." Kim nods, ruffling Issy's hair.

* * *

Jazzy snickers as Shego attempts to balance three plates of home-cooked meals on her arms.

"Were you a waitress Shego?" She asks teasingly. Shego only smirks and shrugs nonchalantly

"For about a year." Jazzy giggles again, shaking her head. The two hear the door open and a soft, "I'm home" The brunette dashes out of the kitchen and runs into the foyer, tackling the newcomer in a bear hug.

"Momma!" A bell-like laughter rings in the air.

"Hello to you, too, Jasmine." Shego walks into the foyer, leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed loosely over her chest.

"Glad you could make it Cyclops." She chuckles. The one eyed brunette, looks up, Jazzy still attached to her midsections. Betty looks tired, her white button up wrinkled and the jeans she wore looked worn.

"I had to go and change." She answers, keeping her arms wrapped around the small girl. Jasmine makes a soft noise, burying her face in the crook of her mother's neck.

"Let the woman go Jaz, she's gotta eat too." Jasmine pouts, looking up at the head of Global Justice.

"Momma, She-She's being mean." Betty let's out a soft laugh and she shakes her head.

"Don't mind her Jasmine, let's eat." The younger brunette giggled and bounded back into the kitchen. Shego smiled and looked at other woman,

"How've you been Betty?"

"Work was awful…Drakken got away again." She sighs. Shego tenses for a moment before beginning to relax.

"Do you know what he did to Jasmine?"

"Something genetically…but as far as we know, it isn't harmful. The effects might have showed up already if that was the case."

"If he comes here, I can't promise I won't kill him." The green skinned woman's lip curls up into a snarl.

"Easy Shego, we don't need murder on your plate too."

"I know...I'm just giving you a head's up." Shego says in a calm tone, looking at her nails.

"Naturally." The petite woman replies.

"Momma! She-She! I'm hungry! Come on!" The two women chuckle.

"We're coming, we're coming." Betty calls at they walk into the kitchen, she ruffles her daughter's hair affectionately, sitting next to her.

"How was school today Jazzy?" the older brunette asks as Shego set out their dinner. Jasmine only grins, taking a bite of her food,

"It was…good."

"Oh, that reminds me, who was that pretty girl who walked you home?" Shego questions, sitting on the other side of Jazzy, who was blushes a hot pink.

"That's Issy…she helped me out with classes and stuff today." She answers playing with her fork.

"Ohh, I see. Will I see her tomorrow?" Shego asks with a small smirk.

"No! I'm not introducing you to her! Not until later at least." Jazzy squeaks out, her cheeks puffed out lightly. The two elder woman laugh and Shego reaches over, ruffling Jazzy's hair.

"Okay kid, okay."

 **AN: Who can spot the differences?(;**


	2. September

**AN: The next improved installment of this crazy ass story.**

Chapter Two: September

About a month goes by since the blossoming of Jazzy's and Issy's friendship. With every passing day, the two grow closer, sticking to the other like glue. Issy continues to walk Jazzy home every day, claiming it's just so the other will get home safely, but in reality, it's because Issy only wanted to spend more time with the smaller brunette.

Today was no different. Jazzy waits in the gym on the taller girl as she finishes her cheer-leading tryouts. The brunette was completely mesmerized by how flexible Issy's body was. Her golden brown eyes were glued to the cheerleader and she tilts her head, watching the other cheerleaders as they watch Issy. She grins when two of the cheerleaders clap, leaving Lesley Rockwaller frowning.

"You made the team." She grumbles, writing something on the piece of paper in front of her. Issy only grins, looking back to Jazzy in the bleachers. She gives her a thumbs up. Jazzy grins at the response, grabbing her bag and the dark headed beauty's heading down the from steps.

"Good job Is!" She says, handing her her bag. Issy smirks, taking the bag in her hand.

"Of course." She chuckles. The two walk outside, enjoying the cool air. It wasn't too cold, however, just comfortable enough for a t-shirt and jeans. They start to head towards Jazzy's house before Issy stops, taking a breath before she could change her mind.

"Would you wanna meet my family?" The taller girl asks, catching Jazzy's attention. The brunette turns around and she grins at the other

"Yes! Definitely!" She replies, causing Issy to laugh.

"Okay, okay!" Issy chuckles, wrapping her arm around the other girl's waist, holding her close. The two stay quiet for while, just enjoying each others' company as they head towards Issy's house.

- _I can't believe it's already September_ \- Issy thinks to herself. The days have flown by since the two ran into each other...literally speaking. She happens to look down, catching the smaller brunette looking at her. The two lock eyes, before Jazzy looks down, her cheeks a light pink.

"What's wrong dear?" Issy teases, reaching up and ruffling her hair affectionately.

"Nothing Is." was her reply. The raven haired beauty only rolls her eyes, placing a quick peck on the top of Jazzy's head, who hid a small smile.

The two walk around a long curb before heading up hill. Jazzy feels a sense of familiarity, but she can't seem to put her finger on it. They walk up to a short driveway, leading to a two story, dark brown house. Once at the door, Issy turns towards the shorter girl, her cheeks beginning to turn a light shade of red.

"Um…my family knows about you and they're really…weird...and hyper so just...be yourself, 'kay?" She says, a nervous smile on her lips. Jazzy only giggles and she nods.

"I'll behave." She says. Issy takes a breath and she pushes open the door. Jazzy hides a small smile at the usually confident Issy, was being kind of a big baby about introducing her to her family.

"Mom, I'm home!"

"I'm in the kitchen dear." Issy gently takes Jazzy's hand and leads her into the kitchen. The room was a white beige color, typical table in the center with a stove, dishwasher and counter top against the left wall. Jazzy's eyes finally settle on the older woman and her jaw drops without her permission. The redhead had her back to her but Jasmine knew in an instant, that it was Anne Possible, her mother's crush and…Kim Possible's mother.

 _-I'm fucked-_ She holds back a whimper. The woman turns around, her bright blue eyes sparkling with mischief as she smiles at the newcomer.

"You must be Jasmine?" The only thing the brunette could do was nod dumbly.

"Jaz, I know my mother is hot, but jeez, close your mouth." Jasmine forgets momentarily about how her sister and mother would freak the fuck out if they knew she was here and clamps her mouth shut, her teeth clacking in the process. Her face turns pink and she slaps Issy's shoulder.

"Issy!" She squeaks. The two women laugh and Anne shakes her head at her daughter's words, feeling her own cheeks get warm.

"Isabella, no teasing." She chastises lightly.

"Ask nicely and maybe she'll give you a show," Issy whispers into Jazzy's ear. The brunette drops her bag out of shock and she covers her face, letting out a soft squeak.

"Isabella, go get your sister before Jasmine passes out on the floor." The older redhead chuckles, crossing her arms over her chest. Isabella grins and she runs up the stairs, leaving Jasmine with the Possible Matriarch.

"Please, sit down and make yourself at home." Anne gestures to the table. Jasmine smiles and nods her head in thanks before taking a seat, hanging her bag over the back of her chair.

- _Oh god...She She and Momma are going to flip their shit._ \- She inwardly groans, closing her eyes. She didn't realize that the older redhead had walked up behind her and nearly fell out of her chair when Anne begins to massage her shoulders.

"You're very tense sweetheart, are you alright?" the matriarch asks.

"Yeah I'm fine Mrs.-"

"Possible." Of course, Jasmine knows this already, but she didn't feel like explaining that her mother still has a crush on Anne.

"Mrs. Possible, your house is quite lovely." She says, looking around the home, keeping herself reoccupied.

"Thank you." She answers, walking away from the small brunette and back over to the stove to check on the dinner she was currently preparing.

"AH! Mom! Sis is trying to kill me." Jasmine giggles as Isabella runs down the stairs and uses her mother as a human shield, ducking behind her.

"Issy broke in while I was showering!" The heroine groans, revealing herself as she walks into the kitchen. Jazzy feels her heart flip and she swallows hard, staring at her sister's long time enemy. Kim's eyes meet hers and she slowly begins to grin.

"Jasmine?" The younger redhead asks, tilting her head. Jasmine nods, unable to speak again.

"It's nice to finally meet you." Kim says, extending her hand out to Jasmine, who takes her hand, giving it a firm shake,

"Likewise Kim Possible." She says in a friendly tone. She knows the redhead has a good heart and is extremely nice, so there's not really a reason to be disrespectful. Kim smiles sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck.

"So, you know me huh?" She asks, closing her eyes and letting out a soft laugh.

"Who doesn't?" Jazzy replies, a soft smirk on her lips.

"Touché." The four sit at the table and Jazzy listen to the Possible ladies as they talk. Many thoughts were running through her head. What if Shego and Betty find out she's at the Possible residence? Obviously Betty wouldn't care, but Shego might, considering how long the two were enemies.

"Honey! I'm home!" The door opens and the sound of feet shuffling on the floor caught Jazzy's attention.

"We're in the kitchen James." Anne calls, standing up and checking on the food, making sure it was still warm for her husband and the boys.

"Hey mom-"

"Did we miss dinner?" Two twins come barreling through the doorway, skidding to a stop when the spot the brunette at the table. Jasmine has to stop herself from doing a double take. The two brunette boys looked almost identical to Uncle Wally and Uncle Willy. The two were tall, almost as tall as their sister.

"Whoa Issy-"

"Is that Jasmine?" The brunette blushes a light pink and she looks away shyly. So Issy talks about her often?

"Yes tweebs." Kim answers, looking back at the twins.

"Hicabickaboo?"

"Hoosha!" The boys high five each other and Jazzy looks to the girls in confusion.

"That means they think you're hot." Issy says smirking, causing Jazzy's cheeks to turn a shade darker.

"Oh." Jazzy mumbles, feeling incredibly awkward. The brunette sees an older man walk in and she smiles a bit as he walks directly to Anne, kissing her cheek.

"Hi honey." He murmurs, looking to the small brunette at his kitchen table. He offers a friendly smile.

"I bet you must be Jasmine. Isabella speaks quite highly of you." Issy blushes at her father's words.

"Daaaad." She groans, shaking her head. Jazzy only giggles and she starts to say something else when she feels her phone start to vibrate.

"Shit! I bet that's my mom. I gotta take this." She takes her phone out of her pocket and she heads into the living room, answering the call. Issy turns her head, letting curiosity getting the better of her. She stands up, following Jazzy into the living room.

"Hello? Mom I'm so sorry-what? No Mom I'm fine…promise…I'm at Issy's house..."Jazzy blushes, biting her bottom lip.. "Yes that Issy…okay. Let me talk to her...Hey Sissy, I know I'm sorry…Yeah I'll be home at six…okay, don't start the goodies without me…I love you too She-She."

 _-She-She? What kind of nickname is that? -_ Issy frowns a bit, tilting her head as she watches Jazzy hang up her phone.

"I gave Mommy a heart attack." She chuckles, running her hand through her brunette hair. Issy only grins as they walk back into the kitchen.

"What did your mother say?" Kim asks, looking at the two.

"She was just worried. Where she works at GJ, I'm a valuable target-"Jazzy clamps her mouth shut

 _-Shit. –_ She thinks, watching as Kim perks up in interest. Issy's face pales slightly and she shifts nervously in her seat.

"Oh? What does she do?" The heroine inquires, resting her chin on her hand as she props her elbow on the table.

"She's a task leader, she goes on dangerous missions when you're not available." Jasmine answers. It technically was the truth…luckily, the hero buys her bluff, letting the brunette off the hook for now anyway.

The rest of the time Jazzy spent in the Possible residence was mainly in the garage, which had been transformed into Jim and Tim's workshop. The brunette really liked the two boys. They were incredibly smart and extremely funny. It was right at 5:45 when Jazzy looks at the clock and she smiles at the boys.

"Sorry guys, but I've got to go."

"I'll walk you home." Issy offers, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Issy, I live on the other side of town, I'll be okay."

"We'll take my bike then." Jasmine tilts her head. Issy leads her to the garage and sure enough, there was a 2008 Kawasaki bike, blue and black. The dark haired girl hands her a helmet and smiles

"Let's go." She says. The two hop on the bike and speed out onto the street.

15 minutes later, they reach Jazzy's house. Taking off their helmets, they get off the bike.

"Thanks Issy." Jasmine says softly as they walk up to the door.

"You're welcome Jasmine." Her full name sounds amazing coming from Issy.

- _Why is that?_

"See you tomorrow?" Jasmine asks shyly, looking down and scuffing her shoe against the concrete.

"Definitely." Issy answers, going quiet as the shorter girl as reaches up and kisses her cheek.

"Bye!" Jazzy says going in the apartment. Issy blinks and slowly smiles.

"Bye."

 **AN: Spot the differences and tell me what you REALLY want to happen between the sisters and our favorite Villain and Hero**


	3. October

**Wowee, two story updates? It's a motherfucking miracle! Enjoy my lovelies.**

Isabella shivers as she exits the gym. Cheer practice should've kept her warm, but she was freezing as soon as she heads outside, the wind ripping right through her thin frame.

"Issy!" She looks over and smiles as Jasmine approaches her. The smaller girl had a pair of skinny jeans with a blue Pokemon t-shit, a thin jacket hugs her frame, but she could tell Jazzy was still feeling a bit chilly.

"Hey Jazzy." She answers, wrapping her Carhart around her, snuggling into it's warmth.

"How was cheer practice?" Issy only shrugged, letting out a soft breath.

"Leslie has been up my ass, but it's no big." She waves her hand in dismissal. Jazzy grins, shaking her head. Issy always had a confident air around her. Well...probably living with the Possible's gives one a feeling of being untouchable. The smaller brunette looks up at her friend, her golden eyes burning with the question that leaves her lips.

"Say...since I've met your family already, how would you feel about meeting mine?" Jazzy asks, pursing her lips as the question hangs in the air for a second. This situation was...tricky. Jazzy living with Shego and Issy living with Kim...this could either go quite good...or pretty bad; depending on the older women's reactions. Issy simply smiles and she nods her head.

"Sure, I'd love to!" She answers. Jazzy takes her bottom lip between her teeth and she nods, the rest of the way to her apartment was filled with small talk and a tense silence. Jazzy knew the numerous outcomes that could come of this meeting, and everyone of the them keep playing over and over again in her mind. They stand at the top of the porch steps, looking into each other's eyes.

"You have to promise me something." This takes Issy by surprise, a perfect eyebrow arches curiously, her head tilts to the side.

"What is it?" She asks, looking to the smaller girl with a soft expression on her face.

"To be quite honest...they're people that you know very well...and it's going to come as a shock to you, but please...whatever happens, just promise you'll still be my friend." Jazzy fidgets nervously as she speaks, her eyes lowered to the ground, refusing to look Issy in the eyes.

"Hey," Green eyes peer into soft brown as she lightly lightly cups Jazzy's cheek in her hand and she gives her a soft smile, "I promise." Issy says softly, leaning down to lightly press a kiss on her cheek.

"Let's go." Holding Issy's hand, Jazzy guides them both into the small apartment. Stairs were the first thing in view, leading up to the second floor, angling off in a hallway, to the left was a living room with a back door, to the right, the kitchen. There was another room next to the refrigerator, probably the laundry room.

"Mom…Sis? I brought Issy home." The brunette calls cautiously.

"Hey sweetheart, Shea has some food on the table." The voice sounds familiar to the younger Possible, but she couldn't quite place it. The older brunette rounds the corner, a soft smile on her lips. She has a bowl in her hand, drying it off with a towel, Issy's eyes grow wide and she wills her mouth not to drop to the floor. Betty Directior the head of Global Justice stands before her, she and Kim had gone a few missions for her not to long ago, following up on some leads to deal with Drakken. Betty wasn't in her usual blue suit, but in a pair of black leggings with a pale blue button up t-shirt. Her eye patch was the dead giveaway, her shaggy brown hair now past her ears, giving the older woman a more...rough look. Issy's words die in her throat as she swallows hard, giving the woman a soft smile and a half wave of her head.

"Isabella?" Betty's eyes widen slightly as the younger woman smiles shyly, rubbing the back of her head. She knew the woman recognized her instantly. Jazzy can't help but fidget nervously, knowing Issy's family knew her mother. Betty looks at the smaller girl and she sighs softly, motioning her head to the kitchen, telling Jazzy that Shego was in the kitchen.

"Hello." Issy says after she regains the ability to speak. Betty's eye looks at her then back to Jazzy. The smaller brunette walks up to her mother, wrapping her arms around her waist and nuzzling her neck with her nose.

"Don't tell Shego." She whispers into Betty's ear. The Director nods, knowing the tricky situation at hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you." Betty says, playing it off as she didn't know Issy. The black haired girl picks up on her bluff and she gives a slightly nod, watching as Betty lightly kisses the top of Jazzy's head, rubbing her back in a loving manner.

"You as well."Issy says, lightly tilting her head in confusion as to why Betty was acting like she didn't know her. The older brunette let's go of her daughter, heading back into the kitchen.

"Betty Director is your mother?" Issy whispers softly, her surprise evidently showing. Jazzy looks at her sheepishly, shrugging her shoulders.

"Told you you'd know her." She whispers, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly. Issy breathes out slowly and she sighs.

"But...you haven't met my sister yet." Jazzy bites her lip, running her fingers through her hair. The two round the corner heading into the kitchen. There's a woman by the stove, dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a dark green t-shirt. Her black mane was tied up in a low ponytail that was tied around the nape of her neck as she cooks.

"Hey Munchkin, bring your girlfriend?" Issy recognizes the voice immediately and her body tenses, wrapping an arm protectively around the younger brunette. She sees Betty watch with a careful eye, ready to defuse the situation as needed. All of Issy's instincts screamed to run and call Kim immediately, but the look on Jazzy's and Betty's face told her not to. The well known ex-thief turns around, her eyes dancing mischievously as she eyes the younger girls.

"She's not my girlfriend." Jazzy huffs, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. Shego snorts, crossing her arms as she grins at the two.

"Coulda fooled me," She teases back, winking at her younger sister. "Gonna introduce me or what?"

"Um…Issy…this is my sister…Shego." Jazzy says carefully, the brunette looks at her, internally saying, "you've got to be kidding me." Issy breathes out slowly and she walks up to Shego, holding her hand out.

"It's nice to finally meet you Shego. Forgive me, but I thought you disappeared off the grid?" She asks, hearing Betty suck in a sharp breath. Shego shrugs and she smirks, taking Issy's hand in a firm handshake

"Figured you'd know who I was. I did, because I was taking care of Jasmine." She says softly, her eyes falling on the smaller brunette, who smiles proudly at her sister. Betty and Jasmine breathe out a soft sigh of relief, feeling the tension between the two women melt away into playful banter. Jazzy grins at the sight of her sister and Issy getting a long so well as they sit at the table and eat the broccoli cheese casserole that Shego had made for dinner.

"Damn, this is good." Issy groans as she finishes off the last bite of her plate, getting up and going for more. Jazzy laughs softly at her friend and she smirks.

"Doy." She replies, mimicking Shego. Betty rubs her forehead and sighs as Shego begins to laugh.

"The last thing I need is another Shego." The one eyed woman groans softly, eyeballing the other woman at the table. The green-skinned woman snickers as she lightly pets Betty's arm.

"You know you love us Cyclops."

"More Jasmine, then you." Betty retorted. Shego fakes a gasp, putting her hand over her heart. Her lips poke out in a soft pout as she eyes the older woman.

"Ouch." She mumbles. Jazzy gives a soft giggle, leaning over and lightly pecking Shego's cheek.

"I love you She-She." Shego grins, taking Jazzy's hand in her own.

"At least someone does, and I love you Squirt." The green skinned thief replied ruffling Jazzy's hair. Issy watches the interaction between the two and she can't help but smile, seeing the once badass villain, being a completely softie,

 _-This is the woman who tried to kill Kim? –_ She thinks, a frown appearing on her face as she recalls all of the tales that her older sister used to tell her of her adventures before she graduated high school. Issy takes a drink of her water, sitting back down at the table next to Jazzy.

"If you don't mind my asking, how did…?" Issy trails off, not exactly knowing how to word her question, "How did you guys end up being a family?" The words sounded harsher than she meant, causing her to wince. Betty and Shego took no offense, simply looking at each other before Betty gives Shego a soft nod.

"Well, Issy, it's a bit of a long story, the short version is, I quite the villian community because of Jazzy. Gemini, as you know as Betty's brother found Jazzy on the streets...her drug addict of a mother sold her daughter to get her next high,"Issy saw Jazzy

flinch, and Shego's hand clench, "And he called a meeting with all of us villains, of course, some of them weren't too keen on...Gemini's idea, except Drakken and DNAmy.

* * *

 _Shego sits in the large room, her legs crossed as the other villains sit next to her. Gemini had called a meeting, but she wasn't exactly sure why, the guy hated the other_ _villains, so why was he playing nice now?_

 _"My fellow villains, you're probably curious as to why I called this meeting." Gemini states, the small chihuahua in his arms as it shakes. There was a small murmur in the crowd, agreeing with his statement._

 _"I come to you because we are all tired of getting beat by the goody two shoes Kim Possible and my sister Betty Director," He scowls, "I have come up with a plan thanks to Dr. Drakken and DNAmy that could defeat those annoying girls once and for all." He smirks, pulling a curtain to reveal a small girl, no older than twelve. She looked terrified, her small frame shaking. She was malnourished, her cheeks sunken in from lack of food. Shego's blood runs cold and her eyes widen. A few villains stood in shock before walking out of the large auditorium, leaving only Drakken, DNAmy and Shego. Gemini tsks solemnly and he shakes his head._

 _"Their loss I suppose. DNAmy my dear, do you have the DNA with you to inject into her spinal column?" Shego stands, shooting a plasma bolt at the man. He jumps back with a soft yelp and he glares at the green-skinned woman._

 _"Shego?! What're you doing? We could finally destroy that Kim Possible with her!" Shego growls, aiming a plasma bolt at her idiot boss and the fat bitch standing next to him. The woman stalks to the front, gathering the small child in her arms, freeing her of her shackles._

 _"It's okay. I've got you." She says softly. The girl whimpers, gripping the collar of Shego's shirt._

 _"I refuse to be apart of this! She's a kid!" She yells out, walking towards the entrance._

 _"Shego! Where are you going?" Drakken calls after her._

 _"I QUIT!" She roars, slamming the door shut, nearly ripping it off the hinges._

* * *

"That fat bastard." Issy growls, clenching her hands together, shaking with rage. Jazzy stands, sitting in Issy's lap and lightly stroking her hair. She kisses her temple, laying her head on Issy's.

"He…kidnapped her a few months back…and somewhat succeeded. We're trying to figure out what he's done." The Director added, a sad look in her eyes as she looks at her daughter. Shego only sighs and she runs her fingers through her hair, standing up and washing the dishes. The distraction was needed, getting her mind off of her little sister being kidnapped. Issy looks to Jazzy, who smiles and nuzzles her cheek.

"I'm fine." She whispers in her ear, humming softly as Issy's body finally loosens up,

"But how are you not…wanted I guess." Issy asks curiously, looking to Shego.

"That's where I came in. Shego came to me with Jasmine asking me if the charges to be dropped, with a lot of compromises and a lot of deals, Shego got off with 10 years of parole, along with working for me." Betty answers, a soft smirk on her lips. The Director remembers the day that Shego brought little Jazzy in. The little girl was stuck to the thief like glue, never letting go of Shego, but her little blue eyes never leaving the Director's

"Yeah, that's pretty much what happened. After word got to the other villains about my switching sides, a few understood, but Gemini and Drakken were furious. Which is why we've been trying to find them the past few months." Shego adds, turning and leaning up against the sink, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Anyway, the courts wouldn't let She-She adopt me, which is why Betty is my mother, and not Shego." Jazzy explains, her arms wrapping around Issy's neck. The black haired beauty nods in understanding, taking all of the information in carefully. She looks up at Shego, wording her next sentence carefully.

"Did Kim Possible ever catch wind of your switching sides?" She asks nonchalantly, watching as both brunette tense at the question. A solemn look crosses Shego's eyes and she gives a faint smile.

"As far as Kim Possible knows, Shego is a ghost in the wind." She says quietly, with that she walks off, heading up the stairs. Jazzy somewhat glares at her friend and she slaps the back of her head gently. Issy yelps and she pouts at the younger girl.

"Hey! What was that for?" She whispers, arching a brow at her friend.

"Kim is a really touchy subject for her. Don't be an ass." Betty answers quietly, looking to the direction that Shego disappeared into. Issy turns her head to look at where Betty was staring and she sighs softly,

"Shego's a touchy subject for Kim, too." She admits quietly, looking at both of the brunettes, "She thinks Shego's just..gone. I feel bad not being able to tell her where she is. I'm just not sure how the interaction would turn out." Issy continues, shrugging her shoulders.

"Let me handle that situation, just say nothing to your sister about Shego living with us. Maybe one of us can convince her to seek Kim out." Betty adds, crossing her arms over her chest. Issy nods and she sighs softly.

"Thank you for the food Bets, I better go before Mom gives me a call." She sees Betty's cheeks turn a light shade of pink at the mention of her mother and she hides a smirk, knowing the two of them have a past.

"Of course. You're welcome here anytime." The older brunette smiles and begins to clean up the kitchen as the younger two head out the door. Once outside, Issy groans, rubbing her face with her hands.

"Damn, talk about a wake up call." She breathes out a soft laugh. Jazzy only giggles and she shrugs her shoulders.

"I'm just glad you and Shego didn't get into it. I would hate to have to explain that one to Kim." Jazzy points out, giving her friend a knowing look.

"You're right...well, I better head home. I'll see you tomorrow?" Issy asks softly, a charming half smile on her lips. Jazzy smiles back and she nods, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Of course, hey, give me your phone." Issy looks at her confused, before handing her Samsung S8 over. Jazzy takes it, doing a quick action before handing it back to Issy.

"You have my number now. Text me when you get home." She says softly. Issy grins, leaning up to press a light kiss on her cheek.

"Anything for you Princess. I'll see you tomorrow." She says quietly, turning and heading down the street. Jazzy stays on the porch until her friend disappears from view, her heart hammering in her chest from the light kiss on her cheek. A smile appears on her lips as she turns, heading back inside.

 **AN: Who can spot the differences?(:**


End file.
